User blog:Raffe Ace Uchiha/Myth Powers: Greek Gods Part 2
Hey again, and I will be recontinuing The Greek Gods, this time it will be about the Titans and several notable gods/goddesses. The first gods were Gaia and Ouranos aka Mother Earth and Father Heaven. Their kids, the Titans usurped Ouranos and locked the rest of the other kids Gaia and Ouranos had. Later on the Titans get usurped themselves by their kids the Olympians. (Apparently Karma is screwing around with them.) Gaia- Mother Earth, Mother Nature. *'Geokinesis'- Cause massive earthquakes open volcanis rifts from the ground. It's said that she would often manifest in a humanoid form of Soil, Earth and Trees. *'Plant Manipulation- '''all plants in the world came from her. She can create plant life at will. *'Dimensional Storage- she hid all her monster children within her, to save them from Ouranos' abusive behavior. *'Hydrokinesis- '''she can manipulate the waters as well, though she orefers to stick with controlling Earth. *'Invulnerability- 'Her manifested form is immune to any damage. *'Fire Manipulation- 'Channel the power of the fires within her allowing her to unleash streams of fire. *'Magma Manipulation- can cause volcanoes to occur causing widespread destruction. Ouranos- Father Heaven. *'Cosmic Manipulation- '''can channel the power of the cosmos. *'Air mimicry- He is infact the very Sky itself. *'Weather Manipulation- '''can channel the power of the storms allowing him to manipulate certain elements. *'Lightning Manipulation- 'can project beams of electricity. *'Ice Manipulation- send hail and shards of ice. *'Wind Manipulation- '''can generate windstorms. Chronos- god of agriculture and time *'Time Manipulation- hence the other name of Time Manipulation: Chronokinesis. *'Plant Manipulation- '''brought crops and plants for mankind to feed on. *'Death Inducement- mostly like the Grim Reaper since he carries a scythe. *'Probability Manipulation- '''how he brings death. *'Matter Ingestion- He '''ate his children, thinking they will usurp him just like what he did to his dad, thankfully Zeus avoided this fate. *'Dimensional Storage- '''apparently his stomach is habitable, since it explains how the children he ate were grown adults when he vomited them out. Hyperion- god of the Sun *'Solar Manipulation'''- he can control the sun itself. *'Circadian Manipulation- '''he can control the aspects of the sun. *'Pyrokinesis-''' he can use the flames of the sun. *'Thermokinesis- '''unleashing the heat of the sun would destroy surrounding life. Selene- goddess of the Moon *'Lunar/Circadian Manipulation'''- controls the aspects of the moon. *'Sleep Inducement'- caused a shepard to fall into an eternal sleep while she has her way with him. Helios- god of the Sun (replaced Hyperion) *Same as Hyperion's. *'Animal Manipulation- '''guides the horses of the Sun to go in the right direction. Eos- goddess of Dawn *'Flight- depicted with wings, thus allowing her flight. *'Circadian Manipulation- '''lets the sun rise during the morning. Prometheus- Bringer of Fire, Forethought *'Enhanced Intelligence- 'smart enough to take sides with Zeus in his battle with the Titans. He also was the one who thought man how to handle themselves. And to provide protection from the winter, he brought fire to mankind. *'Regeneration- 'he was punished by being chained to a rock and having an eagle eat his liver. Unfortunately he regenerates his missing liver only to suffer the same fate over and over again. Eros- god of Love *'Emotion Manipulation- 'can make two people love each other, with his arrows of Love. Note: that he is BAD at aimining, hence the phrase Love is Blind. Pan- god of Nature, Mountains and Sex *'Teleportation- 'can appear all of a sudden, often scaring people whom he appears too, hence the word Panic comes from his name. *'Aerokinesis- 'can manipulate the winds. *'Sound Manipulation- 'plays music with his pipes. *'Fear Inducement- 'the music he makes causes people to panic. Persephone- goddess of Spring and Youth, Queen of the Underworld *'Season Manipulation- 'when she returns to the Upperworld the season of spring comes. *'Induced Transformation- when a woman tried to seduce her husband Hades, she turned the woman into a plant. *'Plant Manipulation- '''she promotes the growth of plants. Thanatos- god of peaceful Death *'Death Inducement- old people die at his presense. *'Dimensional Travel- '''leads the souls to the Underworld. Hecate- goddess of Magic and Ghosts *'Shapeshifting- 'takes the form of a maiden, old woman, dog, etc. *'Teleportation- 'is said to appear suddenly in the crossroads. *'Dimensional Manipulation- 'somewhat in charge of the Underworld as well. Hypnos- god of Sleep *'Sleep Inducement- 'can make people sleep even forever. Oh did I mention that he himself is stuck in his bed sleeping?! Morpheus- god of Dreams *'Dream Manipulation- he can send messages in the form of dreams. *'Shapeshifting'- he can take any form whatever he desires. Flora- goddess of Flowers *'Plant Manipulation'- can control plants and make flowers grow. *'Healing- '''using certain flowers he can heal anyone. *'Biological Manipulation- 'she aided Hera in getting her self pregnant without sex. The Fates- Trio Sisters of Destiny *'Life Force Manipulation- 'determines the life-span of a person. *'Death Inducement- '''the sister Atropos severs the thread of life, when the it's time for the person to die. ....alright, the list of powers each of the Greek Gods have ends here, and hope you enjoyed reading this. Next I will be listing up the Japanese deities. Thank you for reading. :D Category:Blog posts